Sunshine and Moonlight
by Dinosaur-Ghosts
Summary: Three Months after the war with Gaia, Nico has a little surprise laid out for Will. Pointless Solangelo fluff! Enjoy! T just for some author note cursing and minimal in story curses


**A/N: Hello! I know I'm supposed to be finishing my chapter for **_**A Fairy Among Witches & Wizards**_**, but I've just finished the final book of Rick Riordan's, **_**The Blood of Olympus**_**, and- since I'm home sick from work -have been reading fanfiction...**

**It's safe to say I officially have a new Percy Jackson OTP, and it is Will Solace and Nico di Angelo. *insert swoon here* Now, some spoilers if you haven't read the series yet so be warned; I FREAKING LOVE that Rick put in a lead character of a leading young adult novel, and made them gay. Like, it hasn't really been done before and if I didn't already have so much respect for this man, I do now! Not to mention, that from the beginning- with Nico -I was like "OH MY GOD HE IS A THING, AND I LOVE HIM!" among other nonsensical and fan girlish statements. So to have him also be gay, and super cutely subconscious about it? OH MY GOD, like the entire time, in **_**The House of Hades**_**, where Nico is talking to Jason- and he's like "Yo, no one understands me, Lightning boy. I'm dark, and brooding, people think I'm creepy, and now I'm gay too!" -all I could think was: Oh **_**honey**_**, come to the fandom side, all of those things equals character **_**gold**_**!**

**But, that rant aside, once I reached the end of the book, and there was THIS HUGE FREAKING HINT with Will? Oh god. I started skimming fan fiction pages real damn quick. And, now I'm rather inspired. So, this is a one shot that I sort of came up with while reading and listening to my Disney playlist, and I think I may start a short chapter story on the couple, if I still feel inspired. For now, enjoy the fluff!**

**So, I don't own any of the characters, or the song I'll be using, just the plot idea. Enjoy!**

**Sunshine and Moonlight**

"Nico?" Will called. He was heading towards the dark Hades cabin, staring at the note in his hand with confused blue eyes. The Apollo boy had just come off of his turn at the infirmary, only to have one of his younger siblings give him a folded note. In tiny, but surprisingly neat handwriting that Will knew without even trying, was written _Meet me at Hades Cabin after your shift? Promise it'll be worth it. ~N_

Now, it wasn't so much that Will was not used to notes from Nico- no he and the younger boy had passed many notes between shifts, or under cabin doors over the past four months of rebuilding Camp Half-Blood. And even though they didn't need to keep passing the notes- not after the first month where they finally had time outside of overseeing rebuilds and covering the infirmary -but it had sort of become their thing, and Will couldn't help but relish in the romantic subtleties of their notes. What was so interesting- and had made Will race right over towards the cabin -was that Nic said "it'll be worth it". When was it ever not worth anything when Will was with Nico?

"Nico?" Will tried again upon entering the dark cabin. There were candles lit, which wasn't out of the ordinary, but there seemed to be more than usual. Will glanced around the wide space that was normally only inhabited by the son of Hades and whichever of his friends was visiting at the time. The bunks had been pushed back against the walls and there was a table near the widow, set up for what looked like a late dinner.

"Hey, you came," Nico's soft and slightly accented voice trickled from Will's side. He turned towards the voice and a soft smile started over his lips automatically. Nico was leaning against one of the bunks, and smiling sheepishly at the taller boy. He wore a nice black button up shirt over a pair of dark and torn jeans, but had forgone his normal aviator jacket, and looked like he had actually tried to do something with his shaggy dark hair.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Will asked, quirking a brow at Nico. The darker boy gave a soft chuckle and shook his head while one of his shoulders shrugged upwards." So, I'm assuming this impromptu dinner is what you meant by 'being worth it'?"

"Well, sort of," Nico said, his grin even more sheepish, if that was possible. Will raised his eyebrow again, but didn't push the subject, instead letting Nico take his hand and lead him over to the table, laden with both their favorites." I know it sort of seems like I've been avoiding you..."

"Well, sort of," Will said, his turn to give a sheepish grin. Nico grabbed up his hand again, something that they had just become comfortable doing behind closed doors.

"Well, I promise I haven't been doing it on purpose," Nico said," I was sort of asking Piper and her cabin advice... For this whole thing..."

"Nico, why would you want advice from Aphrodite's- oh..." Will stopped short, and glanced up at the boy with wide and hopeful blue eyes. Nico's cheeks were a light pink color and he was chewing on his bottom lip." This isn't just another one of our impromptu dinners."

"I really hope not," Nico said under his breath, and Will wouldn't have heard him if not for being so close." And there's another thing I'm supposed to do... I wasn't going to do it originally, but what the hell? I've already embarrassed myself thoroughly, might as well do it..."

And with that, Nico used the hand of Will's that he was grasping, to tug the boy back upwards beside him. He reached into his back pocket to grab something Will couldn't see, and then music began to trickle around the cabin. Nico shoved the object- which was probably a remote to a music player -back into his pocket and awkwardly wrapped his free arm around Will's waist, yanking the two closer, as the music played in the bakcground.

_All those days watching from the windows__  
><em>_All those years outside looking in__  
><em>_All that time never even knowing__  
><em>_Just how blind I've been_

"This... Is unexpected Little Death Angel," Will said, as Nico led him into an easy dance across the area made where the bunks once were. Nico gave him a hopeful look with the deep brown-black eyes that Will had such a soft spot for. He sighed, tugging the shorter boy closer so their chests were pressed together." Not an unpleasant sort of unexpected, though..."

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight__  
><em>_Now I'm here, suddenly I see__  
><em>_Standing here, it's all so clear__  
><em>_I'm where I'm meant to be_

"Not unpleasant huh?" Nico said, his tone hopeful. Will nodded, and both boys gave identical grins, looking away with red cheeks as their hearts beat rapidly together where their chests were pressed firmly against one another, in their quiet dance.

_And at last I see the light__  
><em>_And it's like the fog has lifted__  
><em>_And at last I see the light__  
><em>_And it's like the sky is new__  
><em>_And it's warm and real and bright__  
><em>_And the world has somehow shifted__  
><em>_All at once everything looks different_

"Now that I see you..."

It took Will a moment to realize that the end of the chorus was being whisper sang against his ear. He felt a quick intake of breath move past his lips before he could reign it in, and Nico's hand- still grasping his in their dance -squeezed over his own.

"Me?"

All those days chasing down a daydream  
>All those years living in a blur<br>All that time never truly seeing  
>Things, the way they were<p>

"You," Nico said, turning his face so that it and Will's were mere inches apart. Will swallowed thickly, his heart beating even more rapidly than before." You really don't realize just how much you've done for me, since I decided to stay... You were my friend when I showed up in a half charred floral shirt, towing a very angry Roman girl, a soon-to-be-father Satyr, and a giant statue of Athena that had been missing for centuries."

"Well," Will said around a grin," What can I say? I'm a sucker for tall dark and floral... Plus, who couldn't love you with that amazingly blunt personality of yours?"

_Now she's here, shining in the starlight__  
><em>_Now she's here, suddenly I know__  
><em>_If she's here it's crystal clear__  
><em>_I'm where I'm meant to go_

Nico chuckled at the thought of how harsh he had been at their first meeting. How was he supposed to have know that he was face to face with the other half of his soul?

"Give me a break, I'd just shadow traveled across half the globe," Nico quipped back. And to his surprise, instead of there being a return chuckle, Will's hand on the small of his back gripped at the shirt, shaking slightly." Hey.. None of that.."

"Yeah, none of that Underworld-ly magic," Will agreed, his tone quivering slightly as well. Nico lifted his head from the taller boy's shoulder, and was met with a pair of watery blue eyes and Will's determined face." I can't lose you..."

_And at last I see the light__  
><em>_And it's like the fog is lifted__  
><em>_And at last I see the light__  
><em>_And it's like the sky is new_

"Will..."

"No, I mean it, Nico..." Will said, stopping whatever slow waltz they may have been in the middle of. He scooped both of the younger boy's hands up into his own and brought them up to his lips, which were trembling softly." I meant what I said when you first got here, you had people willing to be your friend all along... I wanted to get to know you after the battle with Kronos, but you just showed up less and less... And now I've got you... I-"

"Yes," Nico said as Will's voice trailed off," You do have me, Will..."

_And it's warm and real and bright__  
><em>_And the world has somehow shifted__  
><em>_All at once, everything is different__  
><em>_Now that I see you__  
><em>_Now that I see you..._

The music ended, but neither boy really seemed to notice. Will was looking at Nico like he had just given him a gift, and Nico was looking back at him with eyes that were deep with want and hope of something more.

"Nico, you've made it pretty clear why I'm here tonight, and how you... Well how you feel," Will said, his eyes never leaving the dark brown pair before him. Nico nodded, his heart leaping into his throat and his eyes willing the blonde boy to go on." And... Well, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't give you the same in return, right?"

"That... yeah that would be sort of good," Nico said, his voice a little shakier than he really wanted. Will nodded, gripping the boy's hands tightly in his larger ones.

"First of all, this entire thing is amazing," Will said, gesturing towards the room and everything Nico had set up," And why you think I deserve all this, I'm not sure... But thank you..." Nico looked like when wanted to say something, but he kept quiet and let Will continue." Now, as far as how I feel goes for you... Well, Little Death Angel, I thought I made that clear ever day."

And then they were kissing; it was soft, and gentle, not at all like any of the things described in the horrible romance novels Piper had given Nico as "research". Will's lips were warm, and gentle against Nico's cooler ones, and the boy felt butterfly wings in his gut even at the short and sweet touch of their lips. It was short, and Nico nearly yanked Will back for another one, but he needed to catch his breath and Will was saying something else.

"But, just in case you really are as dense as I think," Will grinned," Hopefully that made things a little more clear."

"You are so cheesy, you big ball of Sunshine," Nico chuckled, the sound reverberating between their chests- still pressed close together from their dancing. Will gave a half shrug as if to say "what can you do?" and Nico shook his head with a grin." But then again, it's one of the reasons I like you."

"Speaking of cheesy," Will said, as the music around them began again- perhaps the CD or iPod was on repeat and they hadn't realized it?" Seriously? This song?"

"Yeah, that was Piper and her Cabin's idea..." Nico said, yanking the remote from his pocket to turn off the music." Not exactly my taste-"

"Do you not like Disney?" Will asked quirking a brow at the boy.

"I think we've watched enough Disney movies over the past three months for you to know I don't mind it," Nico said shoving the remote back to his pocket, but not moving away from Will, yet." It's just a little too cheesy and cliché for my tastes."

"Better than what I would have picked," Will said honestly, tracing a free hand up the curve of Nico's jaw," I probably would have picked 'You Are My Sunshine' or something..."

"Dork," Nico said, and this time he did pull Will back towards him, their lips colliding once again. A few hours later- after a much needed make-out session, and dinner -Will and Nico were sprawled out together on one of the beds in the cabin. Will was dozing off when Nico started to sing softly in his ear.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine... you make me happy when skies are grey! You'll never know dear, how much I love you... Please don't take my sunshine away..._"

"Yeah, but I'm the dork," Will muttered sleepily. Nico didn't reply, he was dozing off beside the son of Apollo." Wonder if we can change sunshine to moonlight..."

"Don't even," Nico said, his eyes closed but a grin on his face.

**3333333333333**

**A/N: So yes, pointless fluff and cutesy Solangelo love! I basically had this idea because I was reading fan fiction and listening to my Disney playlist, and my **_**Rapunzel**_** soundtrack comes on and I quite literally jumped up like "YES I SHALL DO THIS!" Luckily, my boyfriend is quite used to- and content -with my oddities and fan girl ways, so he just handed me the laptop.**

**The sunshine song sort of just fit at the end, and it helped to wrap everything up. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I'm contemplating a shorter chapter story, maybe spanning over the three days they spend in the infirmary, and then jumping to a little after everything happened with Gaia and that war.**

**R&R please!**


End file.
